


Hope Arises: A Star Wars Story

by AliaLink



Series: Hope Arises: A Star Wars Story [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Coruscant, F/M, Force Sensitivity, Gen, Grey Jedi, Jedi, M/M, Multi, Parenthood, Parents Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Planet Naboo (Star Wars), Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Redeemed Ben Solo, Rey Solo, Sith, Tatooine, The Force
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 21:43:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15737901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliaLink/pseuds/AliaLink
Summary: It had been a long ten years since the end of the Resistance and the fall of the First Order and the once hostile and unruly galaxy now thrived in a state of amity and peace at large, but tensions are rising and regions of the galaxy steadily have become aware. The once Supreme Leader Kylo Ren now was redeemed and went by his birth name Ben Solo and his wife the renowned Last Jedi Rey Solo were the proud parents of two wild and force sensitive children, Hope and Bail Organa Solo. They sought to keep the galactic peace and the force balanced, but they couldn't do it without the help of their friends Finn, Rose, and Poe Dameron the famed Generals who helped Rey and Ben tear down the establishments running the galaxy amuck. The five longtime friends along with the help of some eclectic and new faces the rising tensions in the galaxy don't stand a chance.





	Hope Arises: A Star Wars Story

**Author's Note:**

> This may not be a professional work but I'm hoping y'all like it. I wanted to do this pretty quickly after I watched The Last Jedi for the first time and I pondered making this for a long seven/eights months but I finally did it and I'm so glad I did. Enjoy!!!

**Chapter One**

It'd been a long day. An exhausting, busy day. Hope Solo's muscles were sore as they'd ever been and her legs were like noodles. 

"How much longer until we're back at camp daddy?" She asked careening her neck to meet the eyes of her tired father. 

"Only a few minutes sweetheart," He softly answered. 

"Can I be cawwied?" She asked. 

"Sure," He answered scooping his young daughter in his large arms. 

She let out a yawn bigger than herself and rested her head in her father's embrace. 

"She held up very well today," Her mother remarked patting her tired daughters head. 

"She really did, I'm proud," Her father replied.

Her much more lively twin brother, Bail trailed behind his mother tugging on her shirt begging to be carried as well, "Momma I wanna be cawwied!"

"Oh, why not!" She said lifting her son high in the air which made him let out a cute little giggle. 

Bail's laughter could be heard throughout the sleeping camp, but it was more of a sweet ambiance than anything else. 

"Shhh," Bail's mother whispered to her son tapping his soft button nose. 

"Shhh," He replied putting his finger up to his lips. 

"Exactly," She said nuzzling her nose into his. 

To any onlooker, the four appeared to be any normal family. A normal and peaceful family just living their lives in the way they sought fit, but behind their normal appearance, they held a deeper and more significant secret. They really were the renowned Skywalker family or to be precise Solo family. 

Their legacy was one of the most integral parts of the galaxies history. Tales of the fabled Skywalker family had reached every corner of the galaxy even spreading itself to the far regions of unknown space. 

To the rest of the galaxy, their family was a beacon of power, strength, renown, and hope. You couldn't go anywhere without someone having a passionate opinion on their family. Most opinions were positive and praised the family, but the few who belittled them were far between and considered crazy. 

However to the four tired Solo's they were just a family living life in the best way they could and in that moment going to sleep was the best thing they could think of. 

"Ben, can you put her to bed?" Rey, his wife, said with a yawn. 

"Yes, I might as well put him to bed too," He replied yawning at the sight of her yawning and taking his son in his other arm. You'd think his arms wouldn't have the room to fit another small child, but Ben Solo could hold the galaxy and still have space left over. 

"Thank you, sweetheart," She muttered stumbling to their large tent house. It was hard to miss as it sat directly in the middle of the encampment, but somehow Rey found it difficult to even walk straight. 

Ben eased his way behind her and kept her steady until they reached the entrance. Rey spent no time in collapsing on their large cot, "I don't think I've ever been this tired in my life," She moaned aloud. 

"Get some shut-eye babe, I'll keep an eye out on the kids tonight," Ben's soft voice told her. 

"I love you so much," She muttered. 

"I love you too," Ben replied placing his now sleeping children on their cot beside his and Rey's, "Goodnight sweethearts I love you." He lightly pecked each on their foreheads.

As soon as his children were asleep he laid next to his sleeping wife. Her long, umber hair had fallen in her face and her limbs were sprawled out all over the bed. It'd been a long day. Probably the longest day of her life. Two academy meetings, a force training session, and a diplomatic assembly all in one day were enough to exhaust her beyond repair. 

"Goodnight my sweetheart," He whispered in her ear and gently kissing her head, "Your strength never ceases to amaze me."

Before he could do another thing his own exhaustion knocked him out. 

So there they were four tired Solo's sleeping away life as best as they knew how...


End file.
